Girls Just Want To Be Loved
by WhySoSerious16
Summary: The moment in which Natsume and Koko learn girls just want to be loved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic and, due to AP testing coming up, I might need a while to finish. However it won't take longer than I week. That I am sure of.

**Chapter One**

It was a widely known fact that Sumire wasn't _too _fond of Mikan. Ever since she entered her fifth grade class and stole the attention of _her _Natsume-sama, Sumire had it out for the brunette. But fast forward a few years and you will find Sumire sobbing on Mikan's loveseat within the confines of the latter's apartment.

Sumire realized, somewhere along the way, that she was never going to have Natsume to herself. But she did find that Koko had become unreasonably attractive. It was around junior year when the pimples had gotten out of the way and the abs began to surface that her mind said, "Yeah, you want that." So they became the last couple joining Mikan and Natsume, Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Kitsuneme, and Hotaru and Ruka.

Anyway, enough with the back story, back to the here and the now. Mikan was looking rather studious in her reading glasses as she carefully highlighted her psychology textbook (who'd ever thought she'd be interested in _that_?). Her concentration was at an all time high so she could only do so much as nod as if she was paying attention.

"He was supposed to meet me after my classes for lunch," she sobbed. "But he didn't show up and, naturally, I was worried." There was a slight pause before an angry, "Are you even listening to me?"

Mikan nodded, "I am, I swear."

And so Sumire continued, "I called him and asked what happened and he said he ran into the guys and he wanted to hang out with them instead! Isn't he supposed to put me ahead of all his stupid _buddies?!_" Sumire drew in a long, exaggerated, breath. "So I told him that but a little less rude and do you know what he said?" When Mikan didn't answer, she snapped her head of angrily and again said, "Do you know what he said, Mikan?!"

"What did he say," Mikan sighed.

"He said I should take time to myself to figure out how to become less needy!"

And _this _caught Mikan's attention. Why? Because every girl in the world knows that she is _not _needy. As a matter of fact, if a guy decides he wants to call his girlfriend needy, it is more than likely his fault. Again, why? Because he wasn't giving her enough attention to begin with! This was the universal code of universal girl codes. The way of the world. What made the world go round. And Koko had the never to say- oh no. Something had to be done about this.

"We have to do something," Mikan tossed her textbook aside; turning to the girl she now called a friend. "Like teach him a lesson."

Sumire, who had been calling her eyes out only a few seconds ago, perked up. And smiling. She was smiling very mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I have come to realize that the last chapter has SEVERAL errors but I promise I'll fix 'em up when I finish. Deal? Deal.

Chapter Two 

Pajamas. Ice cream. Pretty Little Liars. Yes, people, Mikan had failed her Psychology test. Oh, but that wasn't the only thing that sent our brunette into a fit of sobs. Her boyfriend, the one she found herself _so _in love with, replied with, "I don't know what else you expected."

Typical Natsume, we want to say. But even he must have a bit of empathy, right? Wrong, as Mikan had found this out oh so brutally.

It all began when he came striding into her apartment, wondering why she hadn't answered any of his text messages of his calls. Mikan had taken this to mean he was genuinely concerned. When he came, calling out his longtime nickname for her, she went rushing into his arms. He stumbled backwards at the impact though his hands never left his pockets. Instead, he stared down at her with exasperation in her eyes.

"You won't believe what happened to me today!" Upon hearing this, Natsume knew he was in for a story he would be forced to listen to. And he was correct. She had pulled him to her couch where she sat, in his mind, unreasonably close. Mikan had told him all about how she had spilt her Starbucks coffee that morning but thought nothing of it because, hey, accidents happen. Well, then there was the fact that a nearby car zipped through a puddle and doused her in dirty water thus sending her home to change. That ended up making her late to her first class of which it was very important she attended to get notes for an upcoming exam.

But the horror doesn't end. Her stomach was calling out the need for food come her second class. Except, during her fit to get changed earlier, she had left her wallet at home. In other words; she was forced to _starve _during her Psychology test.

And that cruel Psychology test. The one she had studied so hard for. The one she had actually become _smart _for. She failed it. Miserably. There wasn't a question on that test that she could confidently answer and she soon found herself guessing. Though her girl friends (except Hotaru) had given her the benefit of the doubt, Mikan couldn't bring herself to believe that she passed.

And then Natsume said it; that horrible seven word sentence. The one that _every _guy on the planet should knew he must never say to his girlfriend. "I don't know what else you expected."

At first, Mikan gaped. _What did he just say, _she asked herself. "What did you just say," almost whispered and, when Natsume was about to repeat himself, she shouted, "I expected you to say 'Oh, well, Mikan that's okay' or maybe hug me. Or at least-" she picked up the now empty ice cream box and shoved it into his chest "-get me another box of strawberry ice cream! But _no! _You have to be a big jerk! What did you even come here for anyway?"

Natsume hadn't seemed fazed by her outburst and placed the now crushed ice cream box onto the coffee table. He then pointed to the small stack of DVD cases she had sitting in front of her tv. "My movie," he paused, "what else would I come over for?"

Rage. Boiling rage. And immeasurable loneliness. It was all Mikan felt when she found herself picking out the DVD, tossing it into Natsume's lap before pulling him to the door which she slammed in his face.

_Inconsiderate, cold-hearted bastard, _Mikan mentally screamed as she choked into a new fit of sobs. Pulling out her phone, she called the only person who knew the pain of the situation she was in.

"Hello?"

Mikan sniffed, wiping away her tears, "Permy."


	3. Chapter 3

Characters may or may not be a little OOC. But Koko is still as stupid as ever -_-

Chapter Three

Three weeks passed and, with it, the finals. Mikan surprisingly passed hers which resulted in her having the ability to enjoy her summer vacation. Only, she couldn't really enjoy it, because both Mikan and Permy were still ignoring Natsume and Koko. Of course, they wouldn't be bothered by this (as they were trying to prove a point) _if _the boys seemed like they cared.

Over the past three weeks, both the boys went on with their respective lives. Sure they were confused, wondering why their female partners hadn't come crying to them for something. But Natsume was independent to begin with; therefore he was able to be independent in the end. Koko was too stupid to realize that maybe this was a sign of anger, not a sign of Permy trying to go out with her friends instead of hanging with him all day.

Anyway, bottom line is; the girls got a reaction they hadn't wanted. And now we find the two girls stuck in Natsume's (rather nice) car, headed to the beach. Both girls had their arms crossed, dreading the fact that they had to sit next to the only man in the world that they were trying to avoid. However, it was all a product of miscommunication. Mikan was lead to believe that Permy was driving her car, and the boys would be forced to sit in the back so they could be successfully ignored. Permy loaded her car with the beach bags, even, only to find Natsume rolling up and demanding they get in.

At first, they were reluctant, but the pressuring texts from Hotaru made the girls join the two boys. Mikan had thought she made it clear she was not riding shotgun, but Koko hadn't seemed to follow that. She found him in her spot next to Permy and, though she demanded he move, he didn't even lift a finger. Thus Mikan was sent stomping to the passenger side door.

Now they were halfway through the drive to the beach. Now Natsume was gaining a growing annoyance in his gut because Mikan found whatever was flashing by outside the window far more important than responding to him. Koko was still oblivious, and all Permy wanted to do was choke him right then and there. _Good things come to those who wait, _Permy kept repeating to herself, _good things come to those who wait. _

"Oi," Natsume growled for what felt like the millionth time. He reached out to touch her leg, thinking _that _would get her attention. "I'm talking to you–" The sound of a slap resonated through the car. Permy only cocked an eyebrow, thinking he should have taken a hint. Koko eyed the two curiously, mentally noting that this wasn't like Mikan at all. He looked to Permy, who had the back of her head to him. It took a minute for Natsume to realize Mikan had slapped his hand away, as if he carried a plague that was acquired through touch. "What is your problem, polka?!"

"Oh you haven't figured it out by now," Mikan shouted back, turning no him with fury burning in her eyes. Permy figured this was the time to let some steam off so she left Mikan to it as she put her headphones in her ear.

"Figured what out?! Shut up, Koko." Koko, who had tried to calm Natsume down, sat back abruptly. He'd rather die from a car accident than being murdered by Natsume. He figured it'd be less painful.

Mikan sighed; realizing anger doesn't help anyone, and said, "I don't want to fight with you. It's pointless."

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"WELL I AM DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Never before had she screamed at Natsume like that before. Even Permy, the naturally unconcerned one, was concerned.

She took one headphone out of her ear, "Mikan…" This was no longer the Mikan trying to prove a point. Because that Mikan doesn't throw herself in silence and attempt to wipe away the tiny little tears that relentlessly try to surface. This was the Mikan who wanted her relationship with Natsume to work, but realized she wouldn't be in so much pain if she was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the car arrived at the beach, Mikan ran from the car as fast she possibly could. Natsume, feeling he had to compensate for whatever he done (he still didn't know) attempted to run after her. But Permy stopped him, "Its best if _you _give her some space." She then turned on her heel and ran after the poor brunette. The rest of the guys, which included Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, and Kitsuneme watched in confusion.

It was decided, mostly by Hotaru, that Ruka would take the fall and walk into the danger zone. As he walked to Natsume, Koko put his hand on his shoulder saying, "Don't do it man" and went on his way to join the others. Ruka gulped and took a minute to convince himself that he was obligated to help his best friend in need, no matter how violent he gets.

Natsume was leaned against the hood of his car, arms crossed and eyes downcast. He was waiting for Mikan to return even though he had yet to come up with something to say to her. He didn't bother to look up when Ruka's shoes came into his view. "What happened," Ruka nearly sighed. It wouldn't be a lie to say Mikan and Natsume frequently fought but never like this. Never bad enough to have _Permy _go and comfort her!

"I don't know," Natsume muttered.

Ruka scoffed, "What do you mean you don't–"

"I don't know!" Ruka took a step back, looking to the others who watched in astonishment; Natsume raised his voice to Ruka. Ruka turned his face skyward, praying that kami would give him enough bravery to do this. "She was ignoring me, I wanted to know why, and she said I should know why. Now we're here."

Such a simple and vague explanation made a light bulb turn on in Ruka's head. Though he wouldn't admit, and would rather die before he did, Ruka was an expert on girls. Heck, he was dating the toughest out of all of them; he should know how to handle them. "Girls," he began, "are _very _sensitive. Save for Hotaru, but that's a different story. Anyway, you have to act a certain way to keep them happy and it's a widely known fact that Mikan tolerates your attitude."

Natsume said nothing. Really, there was nothing that could disprove that. Mikan would openly tell him how tiresome he was but, hey, she stuck around.

"And right now you're thinking you shouldn't care because she stuck around. But look at that-" Ruka pointed to the area where two port-a-poddies (A/N: I have _no _idea how to spell this lol) sat. Somehow, Permy had stopped Mikan and brought her back a ways. But now Natsume had a clear view of his brunette bawling her eyes out, and Permy using every ounce of effort to get her to stop. He frowned, displeased that she was crying. "-she won't stay for long because, right about now, she's thinking about how much easier it would be to break it off with you. All of them think that at this point, only Hotaru would openly tell me."

Natsume thought about that for a second. Would he really be okay with Mikan leaving? If it was a different girl that he kissed and loved, would he be okay with that? The conclusion was obviously a no, but Ruka continued on and urged him to listen. "Obviously you did something," he said, "and she was thinking you'd notice it on your own and apologize. The fact that you didn't, makes her think you don't care about her or her emotional state."

"What are you, the female whisperer?" Ruka didn't seem to like that title, though his expertise in the field made him seems a lot like one. "I didn't even do anything to hurt–" and he stopped, because that _day _came waltzing into his memory, and he cursed.

_"I don't know what else you expected." _

_"I expected you to say 'Oh, well, Mikan that's okay' or maybe hug me." _

_"My movie, what else would I come over for?" _

At this moment the universal question "can Natsume feel guilt" was answered with a solid 'yes.'

"Good," Ruka patted his friend on the shoulder, taking his shocked expression as a cue for him to leave. "Go get her back before she downgrades, which all women do, for some reason." However, before Natsume dashed off to his girlfriend, he mentally noted that Ruka _seriously _needed a new hobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

"Leave, Permy." Both Mikan and Permy snapped their heads up, looking at the Natsume who had grown to tower over them. Permy opened her mouth to protest but Natsume glared dangerously. She whispered something in her ear before Mikan desperately tried to grab her and she scurried away. As a default, Mikan tried to make her escape, but Natsume grabbed her arm rather tightly. She hissed in pain, and he quickly loosened his grip. "Sorry," he muttered.

"So he knows how to apologize," Mikan sniffed before she chuckled humorlessly. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Again, she tried to walk away from him, and Natsume grabbed her again. "Well I need to talk to you." He paused, thinking of how much of a _sap _he is going to sound. But he'd prefer it be that than Mikan leaving him for good. "I get it now. Girls have the need to be… appreciated–"

"Appreciated?"

"–_loved… _and I haven't been doing that properly with you." Mikan, who was standing there simply to satisfy him so she can go on her way. But now, what he was saying was beginning to get through to her. Natsume watcher her demeanor change from a girl wanted nothing to do with him to a girl who only wanted to resolve this. "From now on, whenever I show up at your apartment and you've been having an… unsatisfactory day, I will make sure I'll comfort you which includes–" he cleared his throat "–a hug."

Mikan smiled ever so slightly, and he took her hand. Gently, full of love and the need… for her. "Natsume…"

"And a gallon of Breyers Strawberry Ice-cream with a side of those disgusting things you like."

"Do you mean howalons?" Mikan bit her lip, happiness overflowing and butterflies attacking her stomach. She found herself eliminating the distance between her and him. Natsume took the hint and, with a nod answering her question, he captured her lips with his. With his thumb, he wiped the tear stains from her face and used the other hand to bring her closer. This woman, he concluded, he would treasure forever.

Meanwhile, on the considered "safe" side, the rest of the crew scrunched their noses at the public display of affection. Ruka, however, approved seeing as his best friend dedicated himself to that one special girl. Next to him was Koko, who shook his head. He had just heard the full story from Ruka and he couldn't believe what he heard. "But still," he said, "what a jerk. Like, who would treat their girl like that?"

Permy overheard him, and her anger flared. "Shut up before I claw you, you hypocritical asshole." Nonoko and Anna gasped in unison, Hotaru rolled her eyes, Kitsuneme smiled, Yuu froze, and Ruka sighed.

"Let me talk to you a minute Koko," Ruka began. "Girls are _very _sensitive…"

**THE END! **


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone! That was my first _real _story so it may have turned out terrible. *Shrug* whatevs. Anyway, I'm going to be making another story but I do also take suggestions. You know, if you wanna read something but haven't seen it, just message me the idea and I will totally mention your name. But it has to be humor, romance, and or family. I can't do that sad stuff.

Anyway, byee! ^^

Oh yeah, and thank you ALL for reading my story. It makes me the happiest girl in the world.

Okay, bye for real now haha


End file.
